This invention relates to gloves and, more particularly, to a packaged, pre-lubricated disposable glove.
Those that are sexually active with different partners are prone to contracting sexually transmitted diseases (STDs) such as herpes, genital warts, gonorrhea, syphilis, human immunodeficiency virus (HIV), etc. In an effort to reduce the spread of STDs, considerable effort has been and continues to be directed by many toward educating people about the risks of unprotected sex and how condoms and especially abstinence can greatly reduce the risk of contracting STDs. Although condoms are efficient, convenient and prove exemplary for reducing the transmission of STDs during intercourse, STDs are not only transmitted by intercourse. For instance, many people believe that intercourse and oral sex are the only ways to contract STDs. However, open sores on the hands can often lead to the transmission of STDs as a result of hand fondling others genitals and inserting fingers into bodily openings.
Given peoples"" continuing ignorance about the transmission of STDs and the ability of STDs to transmit from simple hand fondling and inserting fingers into bodily openings, there is a need for a pre-lubricated glove that is easy to use and convenient and that incorporates lubrication and texturing for enhance tactile sensation while guarding against the transmission of STDs.
The above problems and others are at least partially solved and the above purposes and others realized in a new and improved disposable glove for use in sexual exercises to guard against sexually transmitted diseases and promote increased pleasure. The glove is fabricated of a thin, highly flexible material such as latex. Lubricant is applied liberally to the glove. Texturing such as ridges, knobs or other protrusions are disposed on the glove for added tactile sensation. The glove includes a palm and finger stalls, and the texturing is disposed at the palm, and at the finger stalls along the palm side of the glove. The texturing can be applied only at the palm, only at the finger stalls or only at one of the finger stalls, and preferably at least at the palm. The texturing is affixed to the glove and preferably formed with the glove during manufacture. The glove is contained in a sealed package to preserve the lubricant and for ease in use.and convenience.
In accordance with the principle of the invention, also provided is a method that includes providing a thin, flexible glove that is capable of being fitted over a human hand, with texturing disposed with the glove for enhanced tactile sensation, lubricating the glove, and disposing the glove within a sealed package.